Renato Sobral
oRenato Sobral is the retired former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion and he has also been a challenger for the UFC light-heavyweight title versus Chuck Liddell. He is best known for his excessive anaconda choking of David Heath even after referee Steve Mazzagatti had stopped the bout, and for this he was cut from the UFC, never to return to its roster. He most recently faced off against knockout artist Robbie Lawler at a 195-pound catchweight. Sobral won via a razor-thin unanimous decision. He has speculated facing off against Dan Henderson in a rematch of their bout from ten years before. A little less than three months after he announced it after his fight with Lawler, the fight was confirmed. Henderson knocked out Sobral in the first round brutally to earn a title shot. Sobral took some time off from MMA. He was most recently rumored to be making his Bellator debut at light-heavyweight against the promotion's current middleweight champion, Hector Lombard. The fight never seemed to materialize, unfortunately. Sobral next signed with the promising Korean One FC promotion. He was next set to make his debut against fellow newcomer and Strikeforce veteran Melvin Manhoef. That fight never seemed to materialize, either. Sobral next signed to face former Canadian ice hockey player Steve Bosse. That fight... well you guessed it, it didn't happen. Sobral next signed to make his ONE FC debut against Dream veteran and fellow newcomer Tatsuya Mizuno, defeating Mizuno within thirty seconds via armbar submission. Sobral next made his Bellator debut in the quarterfinals of the Bellator Season 8 LHW tournament losing to Mikhail Zayats via knockout near the end of the first round. Sobral next fought Jacob Noe in the semifinals of the summer series tournament. Noe defeated Sobral via a controversial third round TKO and Sobral retired in the Bellator cage in an emotional scene afterwards. Fights *Renato Sobral vs. Manuel Vicente - The fight was the night of Sobral's MMA debut. He had defeated a man earlier that night and would go on to defeat another. *Renato Sobral vs. Fernando Cerchiari *Renato Sobral vs. Brad Kohler - The fight took place at heavyweight. *Dan Henderson vs. Renato Sobral 1 - The fight was in the finals of the RINGS King of Kings 1999 tournament and both fighters came in undefeated. It was Sobral's first loss. *Valentijn Overeem vs. Renato Sobral *Renato Sobral vs. Jose Landi-Jons *Renato Sobral vs. Cyrille Diabate *Renato Sobral vs. Travis Wiuff - The fight was Travis Wiuff's return to the UFC, in a light-heavyweight bout. It was his second and last fight in the UFC, after a previously unsuccessful debuting loss to Vladimir Matyushenko years before. *Renato Sobral vs. Mike Van Arsdale - After the fight, Mike Van Arsdale was cut from the roster of the UFC. Sobral had called Van Arsdale the best wrestler in mixed martial arts. *Chuck Liddell vs. Renato Sobral 2 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight championship with Chuck Liddell defending. *Renato Sobral vs. David Heath - After the fight, Sobral was cut and banned permanently from the UFC because he held an anaconda choke after the referee stopped the fight, long after a bloodied David Heath had lost consciousness. The referee was Steve Mazzagatti. *Renato Sobral vs. Mike Whitehead - The fight was the Affliction debut of both men. Mike Whitehead was riding a thirteen-fight win streak. *Renato Sobral vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou *Gegard Mousasi vs. Renato Sobral - The fight was for the Strikeforce light-heavyweight title with Sobral defending. The fight was Gegard Mousasi's Strikeforce debut. *Renato Sobral vs. Robbie Lawler - The fight was at a one-hundred and ninety-five pound catchweight. *Dan Henderson vs. Renato Sobral 2 - The fight was to decide the Strikeforce light-heavyweight number-one contender for the title. *Renato Sobral vs. Tatsuya Mizuno - The fight was the ONE FC debut for both men. Category:Strikeforce light-heavyweight champions Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Retired fighters